


Don’t Imagine

by stuckhereinthemiddlewithyou



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Phan - Freeform, Tour Bus, Two bois, it’s too early to be writing this but who cares, one bed, two British bois doing boyish things, why are there so many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckhereinthemiddlewithyou/pseuds/stuckhereinthemiddlewithyou
Summary: Whatever you do, don’t imagine....Hi! First work, go easy on me ;)





	Don’t Imagine

Don’t imagine Dan and Phil on their tour bus. Don’t imagine them being in the back resting area, where there’s only one bed. Don’t imagine Dan complaining that Phil got it, and Phil being the nice guy he is, let Dan sleep there. Don’t imagine Dan getting really happy that Phil let him have the bed,even though the older of the two deserved it. Don’t imagine Dan crawling to where the pillows are, and snuggling up under the covers. Don’t imagine Phil quietly leaving the room, saying nothing. Don’t imagine Dan calling out to him, telling him to lay down with him. Don’t imagine Phil smiling and jumping on the bed, scaring Dan. Don’t imagine Phil sneaking under the covers and wrapping an arm around Dan. Don’t imagine Dan asking why he did that, and Phil telling him that he can’t allow Dan to have another existential crisis. Don’t imagine Phil scooting up close to Dan, and resting his chin in the crook of Dan’s shoulder. Don’t imagine Phil softly sighing and wrapping Dan up tighter in his arms. Don’t imagine Dan scooting closer to Phil, and tangling their legs together. Don’t imagine Dan laughing into Phils hair, telling him he’s being awful cuddly. Don’t imagine Phil telling Dan, “It’s because you’re my bear, and I love my bear.” Don’t imagine Dan getting teary eyed, and replying with, “You’re my lion, and I love my lion.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time out of your morning/day to read this, means a lot <3


End file.
